Paths Of Fate
by Galfridus
Summary: Elizabeth is poised to start a new life, one with happiness and love. But, at the last minute, Meliodas decides not to leave his clan. An exploration of what might have happened in this alternate reality. Trigger warning character death and canon typical violence. Cover art by wonderful thestarrynightgazer.
1. Returning Home

A/N: Thank you for taking a look at this! This is a story I originally wrote for Tumblr's Melizabeth week but thanks to the recent plot twists in the manga I had to rethink the ending a bit and so finished it way too late haha. Anyway, I really hope you like this. Cover art is by the wonderful thestarrynightgazer who you can find on Tumblr ans AO3.

Peace, the like of which she had never really known, flowed through Elizabeth like a gentle breeze. She smiled as the sun shone down on her back, pleasantly heating her skin and the feathers of her wings. Taking deep breaths of the perfumed air, almost tasting the pleasing aroma of mint and thyme, she stretched out her arms, just about suppressing the urge to dance on the crumbled, marble tiles. For today was the day Meliodas would make good on his promise and prove his love. Today he would leave his clan and join her.

The bright, golden light of the sun suddenly darkened and a shadow covered the ornate white statue or some long-dead goddess as she sneered down from the top of the smooth, marble palace. Elizabeth felt herself bounce on the balls of her feet as it slid along the ground to the ruined amphitheater, her eyes squinting against the glare as she peered up into the sky. Black wings spread out across the blue, snatches of sunlight framing the familiar shapes. Elizabeth grinned, excitement thrumming through her as Meliodas swooped down, and she ran, pelting across the stone and patches of weed and grass to tumble with a heady mix of joy and relief into his arms.

Only they did not loop around her. Elizabeth waited, clinging to Meliodas, her fingers digging into the fabric of his suit. She waited and waited to feel the pressure of his hold. But he did not hug her back, his arms remaining limp at his sides. Confused, she looked up, the smile dying on her lips as she gazed at eyes black as pits and lips that were pressed tight together in a thin line.

"Meliodas?" She stepped back, grasping tight at his upper arms. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

He stepped back, pulling away from her, and she reluctantly let him leave her grip. "I… I can't do it, Elizabeth," he rasped out, his eyes quickly dropping down to the floor.

"Can't do what?" she asked in puzzlement, her stomach free falling to her boots as she began to sense his meaning. "You can't have changed your mind!" Her eyes widened, her mouth parting slightly as she watched the demon she loved refusing to look at her, taking in the way his shoulders rose and fell with his agitation. "Why?" she demanded into the ongoing silence, her hands balling into fists, her nails digging into her flesh as she tried to control her temper. "We have been planning this for weeks and weeks. Only yesterday you said…"

"Well, things change." He met her gaze then, cold resolution clearly etched on his face. "I have been selfish," he intoned, his every word sounding flat. "I cannot just abandon my clan, my colleagues, my _family_ for the sake of…"

"For the sake of what?" she challenged, her teeth clenching with anger. "For the sake of our love? Our dreams? Everything we've ever talked of? For the sake of _peace_, Meliodas. I thought you wanted that as much as me."

"For the sake of a goddess who doesn't know her own mind."

Elizabeth recoiled as if she had been slapped, her breaths coming in short, sharp bursts. "This is all smoke and mirrors," Meliodas continued, as if unaware of her perturbation, the mark on his forehead visibly pulsing. "I don't know what I was thinking. A relationship between and demon and a goddess? Between two heirs to the thrones of the Gods themselves? This is madness. Utter madness. Lunacy that can only end in our deaths."

"We've been through all this," Elizabeth groaned as she closed the space that had opened between them. "I told you, I was willing to take that chance. We agreed…"

"No. _You_ agreed." Meliodas folded his arms across his chest, his brows drawing together in a stern frown. "You are known for your ability to persuade. You have used your magic on enough of my brethren to demonstrate your power. How do I know that you have not done the same thing to me?" Elizabeth gaped at him, horror flooding her form as the voice she loved so dearly grew for formal and cold, the demon prince's shoulders drawing up as he glared at her with authority.

"Meliodas," she murmured, her brain scrambling for words as desperation seized her, "you can't mean that. What you're saying is… it's…"

"Are you about to claim that such a feat is impossible?" he shot back, his eyes narrowed as his arms crossed more tightly. "Are you claiming that you are incapable of influencing my mind?"

"No, but…"

"Then we are done."

Elizabeth looked at him closely, noting the way his jaw worked as darkness spread out from his back, large wings forming in preparation for flight. "You don't mean that!" she yelled and she moved quickly towards him, feeling him flinch slightly as she cupped his face. "You love me, Meliodas, I know you do! You…"

"Is everything alright here, Sire?" The sibilant hiss floated down from the air and Elizabeth cursed herself as she stumbled backwards, her feet catching on the stony ground. How could she not have felt the approach of these foes? The aura of power that washed over the space, bouncing off the broken columns and crumbled steps, was vast, completely unmistakable. So focused had she been on Meliodas she had failed to sense the approach of these huge, rolling powers.

"Aranak, Zeno, perfect timing as always," the prince said casually as he stood to attention. Elizabeth watched as the two demons descended, one little more than an oval head atop a wizened body, the other a mass of muscle, his enormous arms mottled with veins. "This is Princess Elizabeth of the Goddess Clan," he said coldly, barely shooting her so much as a glance. "No, I must insist that she is left unharmed," Meliodas added lazily as he reached for his sword, deftly intercepting a flash of Hellblaze the smaller demon had sent in her direction. "The Lady has invoked the right of parley."

A groan sounded from the largest of the demons. "That's all shit, that old magic," he grumbled as he flexed the muscles in his chest.

"Peace brother," the smaller one hummed, his face a mask of nothing as he floated in the air, his arms and legs dangling almost comically below. "This is ancient magic, unfathomable and complex. The prince is right, it is prudent that we respect it." Elizabeth took a deep breath, her heart hammering in her chest as the large one muttered "Bollocks" rather audibly.

"Save it. She has nothing of interest to offer," Meliodas said loftily, his voice dripping with disdain. "We will take our leave of you," he said as he turned towards her. "And don't worry boys, if I ever see her on the battlefield, I will kill her." Elizabeth gasped as Meliodas took off without so much as a backwards glance in her direction, the laughter of his companions echoing through the air. The floating head shot her a nasty, lopsided grin before following in the other's wake, his larger kin taking a menacing lunge towards her, before evidently thinking better of it and also soaring up to the sky.

Elizabeth watched, as the black shapes grew smaller, fading to mere specks on the horizon. It was only as the wind picked up, whipping her long hair into her face and blowing cold across her cheeks that she realised she was crying, tears streaming down her face. "Meliodas," she whispered, her voice swallowed by the breeze, "don't leave, please. I love you. I always will."

As Meliodas strode through the halls of the castle, he felt his insides churn uncomfortably, making him twist his mouth in irritation. Servants fled before him as he stormed to his room, tendrils of darkness trailing in his wake. He had done the right thing. He _knew_ he had done the right thing. So why did he feel so perfectly wretched?

The image of Elizabeth, her face frozen as if in horror, flashed before him, making him stomp his feet as he walked. The suits of armour lining the walls rattled as he passed, the sounds of his footfalls echoing through the halls. He was unsurprised as he rounded a corner only to see a small, portly man, staff in hand, purposefully blocking the entrance. He sighed, forcing himself to relax; every instinct was telling him to attack the obstacle, but he knew it would end with his face on the floor.

"Young master," the demon before him intoned, "I was informed that you had returned. May I remind you that we have a full schedule today…"

"Give it a rest, Chandler," Meliodas snapped, his eyes narrowing to slits. "Training is off."

Chandler leaned on his staff, his affable face falling to a stern frown. "I must protest," he warned, his avuncular voice now cold as ice. "Cusack has been informing me of your brother's recent progress. I am sure you are aware he has unlocked his original power. If you do not keep pace…"

"I. Said. No. Now, get out of my way." Without waiting for a reply, the prince swept past his tutor, relief flooding through him when he was not pursued. Chandler would usually give way if he was sufficiently firm, but it was by no means guaranteed. He walked as fast as he dared without looking back, determined to reach his room before the demon changed his mind.

Once inside, Meliodas sank back against the closed door, his breathing hard as his eyes adjusted to the gloam. It was an austere room; just a bed in the centre of a Spartan space, a polished wooden wardrobe, a small table and a drinks cabinet the only other additions. The window was draped with heavy curtains, effectively shutting out what little light there was outside in the demon realm, the quiet and dark such a contrast to the bright white and gold of the sky palace.

This was to be his life now; shut up in darkness, away from life and love and the warmth of the sun, away from green trees that flashed red and brown as the seasons cooled, away from the fresh smell of grass after rain. And in that moment he hated _everything, _the sadness that had sat in the pit of his stomach curdling to wrath. With a snarl, he grasped up a goblet that stood on the table, hurling it across the room to collide with the wall. The clang of metal and stone rang out, the sight of the crushed vessel doing nothing for his sour mood. He had reasoned this out, decided with cool rationality that he would have to break off his affair with Elizabeth: her very life depended on it. There was no way his father would let her live. She might even be tortured. He had been certain he was making the right call as he had hatched the plan the previous evening. But now, in this moment, he was not so sure.

He did not lift his eyes from the floor as he heard the door open, a small shadow creeping inside before closing it with a soft _click_. Meliodas waited, allowing the silence to ring, knowing there must be some purport to this visit. His brother and he were hardly strangers, but Zeldris was completely incapable of small talk.

"What were you doing with Princess Elizabeth?"

The question was unexpected, and Meliodas paused in his breathing, wondering just how he should address the enquiry. "You might as well tell me," his brother continued, flashes of his power crackling through the room. "I know you went to see her, and I do not for one minute believe this nonsense about parley. If the Goddess Clan wished for peace they would have sent that arrogant shit of an archangel, the one who claims to speak for the Supreme Deity herself."

Meliodas allowed himself to glance up to look into Zeldris's hard, angry face. "It's none of your business," he finally replied, calling his own powers forth in an attempt to intimidate. "What I do with my free time is my own…"

"Not if it has implications for our clan's safety." Zeldris stepped towards him, his expression softening as he approached. "Just tell me," he coaxed. "I know it is nothing of significant concern. Why…"

"I was going to leave, okay?" Meliodas felt a momentary satisfaction as his brother visibly recoiled, his mouth falling open in shock. "But I didn't. I'm here, whatever the personal cost. And I'm pretty sure I just made the wrong choice, so if you don't mind…"

"Stop." Zeldris held up a hand, shaking his head slightly in an apparent attempt to marshal his thoughts. "You are telling the story wrong way out. Start from the beginning. Why would you want to leave us?"

Meliodas struggled to speak, an almost painful lump restricting his larynx. Zeldris looked at him carefully before continuing, "It is because of the princess?" Meliodas tried to respond, his teeth clenching as his cheeks flamed uncontrollably, but the necessary words would not come.

"It is!" exclaimed Zeldris as Meliodas looked studiously at the stone floor. "You are full of surprises. I never would have imagined _you_ could fall in love."

Zeldris hissed and Meliodas felt his anger simmer over to a rolling boil. "How could you have been so reckless? Have you any idea what father will do to you if he finds out about this? Have you…"

"That's why I'm here, and not with Elizabeth." Meliodas stalked towards his brother, his fists clenched tight at his sides. "It would never work out would it? He'd find us and kill us both. He'd…"

"Not if you gave up your power." Zeldris's features softened slightly and Meliodas frowned. Since when did his brother ever relax? "If you gave up your Commandment and sealed your magic, I do not think anyone could stand much chance of locating you. You and the goddess could escape."

Meliodas felt his head swim as he struggled to breathe. Visions flashed before him, tumbling on top of one another. He and Elizabeth, lying on the grass, gentle blades brushing against the goddess' cheek; a little cottage in the hills, soft sunlight and a warm body lying next to him, her feathers soft under his fingertips; the sound of laughter, and a small, round-faced boy with a cheeky grin, laughing as he pulled at Elizabeth's hair. He closed his eyes tight, the pain of longing and want so sharp he felt as if his hearts would break. It was what they had wanted, both of them: peace, love, and a family.

But the dream burst as soon as he tried to examine it. Elizabeth was a princess, a future queen, and as selfless as anyone who had yet walked the earth. She would never leave the alliance and he knew it. That was why he had determined to defect, knowing that she would refuse to join him, even if such a thing were possible. The goddess took her responsibility seriously. She had dedicated her life to peace, and she would not run, not when she could still fight and persuade. He sighed bitterly; it was as if they were cursed, unable to realise their love however pure it may be.

Snapping back to himself, he realised that Zeldris was looking at him with a peculiar expression. Deciding to deflect his brother's curiosity, he challenged, "It sounds like you have given some thought to this," allowing the hint of threat to enter his tone. Zeldris responded immediately, his face smoothing into an impenetrable mask, his shoulders drawing up straight as if he were standing to attention.

"I can assure you I have given no consideration to such a question," Zeldris replied coldly, but his voice wavered slightly, the change imperceptible to all but those who knew him. Meliodas took a step towards him, peering into his face, alarm pounding in his veins and ears as he caught the flash of guilt that crossed Zeldris's features.

"Don't lie to me!" Meliodas watched as Zeldris's hands curled into fists at his sides, summoning his powers to the ready in case of attack. "You have thought about it! Your answer came far too pat. Do I have to explain to you your duty? Do I…"

"Meliodas, would you just shut up?"

He stopped, the words dying on his lips, trying to recall if Zeldris had ever spoken back to him before. Disagreements yes, they had indulged in those since childhood, often resorting to magic and fists to settle their differences. But since reaching maturity and taking on the role of their father's executioner, Zeldris had not once showed him the slightest sign of disrespect and, for the moment, Meliodas was not quite sure how to answer him.

Zeldris continued, his jaw working visibly, "I am telling you now, this is none of your business, and even if you torture me I will say nothing. So, are you intending to kill me or will you let this go?"

Silence ticked for several uncomfortable seconds before Meliodas murmured, "I… understand," his shoulders dropping as the throb of agony he had carried since leaving Elizabeth pulsed anew. "Let's say we never had this conversation."

"Fine with me." Zeldris turned, beginning to make his way to the door, pausing for a moment, and stretching out an arm towards the handle. "I am… sorry for you," he muttered. "It must have been difficult, saying goodbye."

Breathing ragged, Meliodas called out, "Zeldris!" just as his brother reached the door. He bit his lip as Zeldris turned back towards him. "If you get the chance, don't make my mistake, okay? I don't want to see you go through this pain."

A curt nod was the only reply, before Zeldris swung open the door and swept from the room.


	2. Love And Loss

A/N Originally published on 5 February. Happy Birthday Zeldris! I hope you get the happy ending you deserve.

The sun was bright, almost too bright, the burning glare of the rays forcing him to squint. How long had he been standing here, on this hill, watching the glowing orb as it peaked above the horizon? He signed, breathing in the cool, grassy air as the sky's pinks and purples lightened then faded to blue. He had been here hours at the least, and Zeldris pressed his lips together, his insides heavy like lead as he steeled himself for the task ahead.

_You will eliminate the vampires. I want every trace of them removed from this earth_.

His father's words still rung in his ears, along with the pounding of blood as he fought his body for control. He had been frightened, petrified, a feeling he had only recently become acquainted with. Such trivialities had not troubled him for most of his life: his existence was training, working, fighting, killing, occasionally sleeping and eating when he could trudge on no more, duty overriding every other sensation. Then he had met _her_ and everything had changed. Now he had a reason to fear, and the wretched emotion constantly tore at his insides.

And never more so than now. As he looked over the yellowing hills, dotted with heather and bracken, towards the golden stone edifice of Edinburgh Castle, he wondered how exactly he was going to do it. Could he really kill Gelda? See her lifeless and limp, slain by his hand and with his own sword? His hand gripped the hilt of the weapon experimentally, the handle feeling comforting to the touch. Would he even be able to hold it again if he used it to hurt the one he loved?

Still, it had to be done. He could hardly refuse a direct order from the king of the demons. He had waited all night to execute the plan; no point attacking the vampires when their power was in bloom. But now the sun had risen he could put it off no longer. With a flash of resolve, Zeldris summoned his darkness. Wings poured from his back, casting a long shadow across the ground as he sprang on the balls of his feet and leapt into the air. The wind whipped at his clothes and hair, strands flying into his face as he sped towards the vampire's stronghold.

It was while in the air that the idea came to him. _Eliminate the vampires_, the king had said. Not kill, not destroy or torture or mutilate. His mind worked in a frenzy as his breathing grew ragged and his brain worked in a frenzy on the idea that had started to form. He could seal them all, lock Gelda and her family beneath Britannia's surface, keep her safe from any possible harm. He could always revive her when the dust had settled. He knew he could do it: the spell was simple enough, one taught to him and his brother by their respective tutors. He had even practiced it a couple of times as he committed the words of the incantation to memory. It was both feasible and safe; as a plan it did not seem to have any downfall.

Except who knew how long it would be until he saw her again. He could almost smell her perfume, the faint scent of roses, almost taste the rich honey of her lips as they covered his own. His heart ached, the pain seeping through his chest as he tried to imagine life without her, without their secret meetings he now relied on to get by. The prospect was unpleasant, and he wondered just now he would cope without her gentle voice, and the understanding and wisdom of her mind.

They were waiting for him.

Zeldris cursed under his breath as he swooped down towards them, the shapes of the vampire royal family becoming increasingly familiar as he drew closer. The tall, bulky frame of the vampire king, his wiry black beard sticking out like an oversized brush, came into view, along with the smaller forms of Ren and Orlondi, strands of dark and pale hair blowing in the breeze. A little apart stood the woman he was searching for, her head held high, her grace and poise evident even from this distance. His hearts seized in his chest, stuttering uncomfortably, the ache of his impending loss settling under his skin.

Touching down on the ground, Zeldris pulled his wings back into his form and stepped reluctantly towards the vampire king. The flash of concern that crossed Izraf's features should have brought him some sort of pleasure, but all he felt was an overwhelming sadness. He dared not look at Gelda, not until the spell was activated: if he saw her face he would be undone.

_If you get the chance, don't make my mistake, okay?_

With a start, Zeldris looked around, his eyes meeting Gelda's in an instant. As always, her beauty took his breath away: her eyes of amethyst, the spun gold of her hair, the way her flawless skin glowed softly in the sunlight. He loved her, desperately, his need for her tearing at his insides. She was everything, the night and the day, his very reason for drawing breath. As he looked at her, seeing the sorrow in her eyes, the kindness of her forgiving smile, he knew in that moment that he could not let her go.

Mind made up, he called, "Your Majesty," as his eyes snapped to the vampire king, "I believe you know why I am here. You have betrayed your alliance with my brethren. You have been sentenced to death for your crimes."

Izraf laughed, his voice booming over hills. "You think a little shrimp like you will be able to harm me! You..."

"I advise you to hold your tongue until I have finished," Zeldris said coldly as he unleashed his power. Bolts of Hellblaze flew from his body, the scent of charcoal filling the air in an instant as the tendrils wrapped tight round the vampire king. He drew his sword, covering it in purple flames, coiling his darkness to compress Izraf until he was fighting for breath. He saw fear, the whites of his opponent's eyes widening as he continued to squeeze.

"You can relax, I am not going to kill you," Zeldris said with a sigh as he suddenly pulled his darkness back and away. "But if you remain here then another from my clan will end you. I advise you to throw yourselves on the mercy of Stigma. Joining the alliance will give you protection."

A huff sounded and Zeldris grit his teeth, forcing himself to face Orlondi, the younger vampire snickering at Izraf's side. "Why should we trust you?" he asked, eyes narrowed and fangs bared. "He's lying," the boy hissed, a smile curving his lips.

"Then stay here, it makes no difference to me. In fact, I could not care less." Zeldris took his time to examine each of the vampires, his glower daring them to issue some sort of challenge. But there was none. The clan seemed to wilt, even Izraf's face working with evident fear. "Remain in Edinburgh if that is your desire. Your deaths will not in any way trouble my conscience. I will take my leave of you now. Gelda, will you come with me?" This last he said softly, his voice almost pleading and he held his breath as he finally let himself look at her.

"Of course. You only ever had to ask." Every muscle in his body relaxed as Gelda stepped towards him, her face radiant with delight as she inclined her head. It was all he could do not to run into her arms, to hold her so close he could feel her heart beat against his. But he needed to maintain his authority, so he forced himself to take a more sedate pace until there was just a final step between them.

"Wait!" Izraf called as Zeldris summoned his wings. The breeze had turned to a blustery gale and he could feel himself being buffeted by the wind. "You can't do this!" the vampire king yelled with something of his habitual manner. "Gelda, you are my daughter. You will not leave with this… _filth. _I forbid it!"

"Father." Gelda's voice, soft and musical, cut off Zeldris's angry retort. "I want to go and you cannot stop me. This is my choice. Our choice," she added as she took Zeldris's hand, her smooth skin warm and comforting to his touch. "Let's go," she murmured and, without further pause, Zeldris looped his arms under her shoulders, carefully holding her to him as he soared into the air.

"Go to Stigma," Gelda yelled over the sudden rush of air as they turned to head towards the north. "Save yourselves before it is too late." Zeldris thought about contradicting her, of yelling some sort of insult, but he merely pressed his cheek into Gelda's hair, breathing in the aroma of fragrant roses. He did not turn to spare her family a glance, his eyes fixed on the horizon as he carried her away.

"This is a problem." The voice was almost warm, a hint of amusement in the slight tremor of tone. Chandler pressed a hand to the ground, running his fingers over the rough, dry dirt. Meliodas crouched down on his haunches, also examining the rubble and dust. It had taken them hours to get here, to locate the faint trace of Zeldris's power, and the result of their search made him want to smile.

"He has sealed his power here," Meliodas stated, working to keep his words flat and expressionless, facts not emotions as Chandler often advised. "No doubt he is many miles away. This has the feel of a decoy to me. What do you think, Cusack," he asked as he looked up at the demon.

Zeldris's tutor, or former tutor, stood a few paces away, his back ramrod straight and his face like thunder. "I don't know what has gotten into him," he muttered, and Meliodas saw Cusack's hand stray to the hilt of his sword. "This is very out of character. I can only surmise that the slut of a vampire has seduced him. Her title is, The Thousand Temptations."

"So you say, so you say," Chandler mused as he straightened his frame, leaning on his staff to help him stand. "I do not doubt that it is a possibility. But you must concede, Napping, that this does not look good for the boy. If he can be bewitched by a female what use is he to our cause?"

"You will address His Highness with respect," Cusack replied, his eyes narrowed to slits. "His Majesty's orders were to fetch Prince Zeldris and to bring him home. You are not to speak as if he has been outcast."

Meliodas also rose, dusting off his clothing then stretching his arms to rest them behind the back of his head. "This argument is pointless," he said, just about managing to keep the smirk off his face. "We need to rethink the plan. We're not going to be able to find Zeldris, not without his power. He could be anywhere."

To emphasise the point, Meliodas gazed pointedly at their surroundings, taking in the dense cluster of oaks, ash and sycamore, a sea of leaf green and dappled sunlight. The forest was vast, and filled with life, the rustling of squirrels and pine marten in the musty earth just audible over the chattering chaffinches. "If I know my brother, he's not even in northern Britannia. To locate him, we would have to search every inch of this land."

"A task I am more than fitted for." Cusack's eyes were ablaze with determination, his face taking on a slightly maniacal look. "I will find my charge even if it takes every waking moment of my life. I will…"

"You will return with me to the demon realm." Meliodas stood, his eyes hard as he met Cusack's glare, all too aware of the other's hostility. "With The Executioner gone, we are now at a disadvantage. Our enemies will certainly make use of this. You will do your duty and join the fight. And that is a direct order," he added with menace as Cusack's power burst through the air like flame. Several animals scattered, crows cawing as they flew, smaller birds following in their wake.

Chandler slowly stroked his beard, his brows pulled together in apparent thought. "The young master has a point, Napping," he said almost casually. "The goddess clan will most certainly strike. Your power and expertise will be invaluable."

"You're only saying that because this puts your pupil in front," Cusack hissed, a vein pulsing in his neck.

"Maybe so," Chandler mused, his voice low but cold. "But even if the traitor returns do you think he will still be in line for the crown? Do not kid yourself, Napping. Give up this fantasy and do as you're told."

With a snarl, Cusack shot into the air. Chandler turned towards Meliodas, his face twisted in a smile, every one of his teeth gleaming in the few rays of sun that penetrated the forest canopy. "Well done, master," he said, his frame bent in a bow. "I always knew you had it in you." Before Meliodas could respond, his tutor also took his departure, his energy fading as he sped back to the demon realm.

Meliodas stood in the forest, listening to the birds who had dared to return, their song sounding cheerfully as they hunted out worms. "I am sorry Elizabeth," he murmured to the air. "I love you. More than anything. I should have run too.

"Stay away, Zeldris. Protect the woman you love," Meliodas said with a sigh, feeling the regret of his loss even more keenly as he too lifted up into the air.

Elizabeth strode out of the tent, the stiff, white canvas flapping behind her as she stomped over the grass. She was not just angry, she was furious. The meeting with four archangels, Gloxinia and Drole had been the most frustrating of her experience to date. Why her clan had to antagonise the kings - their _allies_ \- so badly, she was sure she would never really know.

"Princess Elizabeth, wait!" a voice called behind her and she stopped, her breathing coming in sharp bursts and her hands clenched tight at her sides. Her eyes drifted to the soft, verdant grass at her feet, the long strands moving slightly in the breeze. Ever since she has returned to Stigma, Meliodas having left her devastated and alone, Mael had been all over her, constantly at her side and dancing in attendance. At first it had been comforting; she did not love Mael but he was pleasant company, and a welcome reminder that she was a desirable woman. But his persistence soon grated, the way he was constantly asking how she was feeling beginning to send her into a storm of temper. It was almost as if he were aware that she was heartbroken, that every time she was alone she shed a tear. Her relationship with Meliodas had been a secret, but she could swear that Mael knew she was hurting nonetheless.

"What is it, Mael," she asked with as much warmth in her tone as she could muster, her legs itching to carry her back to her quarters. All she wanted was to be alone and to grieve, to think of Meliodas. She missed him, the loss hitting her like a tidal wave every time she was reminded of their time shared together: a snatch of song, the fragrance of cloves, or a flash of blonde hair.

"I… just wanted to see how you were." The archangel stood before her, his face full of concern. "Forgive me for saying so, my lady," he added, his head slightly bowed, "but you have hardly been yourself of late. I'm worried about you," he added sheepishly, as he looked up and tried but did not quite meet her eyes.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth waited, deciding to proffer no further details. This evidently threw Mael from his pre-prepared speech, and he shuffled his feet as his mouth opened and closed.

What she would have done next, Elizabeth was never to know, for a loud shout sounded from the edge of the forest, a fairy floating towards them with astonishing speed, her wings glittering in the bright, afternoon sun. "Lord Mael, Lady Elizabeth," she called as she drew closer, and the princess' brows raised in puzzlement as Gerheade flew quickly towards them. It was rare for the fairy king's sister to look so flustered, her habitually neat clothing slightly crumpled, and her voice a higher pitch.

"You must come," Gerheade pleaded as she looked between the two goddesses. "There are vampires! Here! Hundreds of them!"

"At once," Mael agreed, his fumbling reticence gone in an instant as he assumed the mantle of a seasoned soldier. His stance changed as he drew himself up to his full height, his head held proudly as he unfurled his wings. Without a word he followed the fairy as she rushed away, Elizabeth taking off a mere moment later. What were the vampires doing here of all places? She shook her head as she flew, trying to make sense of the development; surely the vampires would not attack them so close to noon?

When she approached the clearing at the edge of the forest, Elizabeth pulled up in astonishment. She had only once met the vampire king, finding Izraf to be overbearing and pompous. This king was cast in a very different mould, his shoulders slumped and head bowed as he stood before Ludoshel, who was looking even more smug than was usual. The archangel was smiling, his face haughty and cold as he strode purposefully towards Izraf, other members of the alliance standing silently to the side. A glance at their faces showed plainly their hostility, Gloxinia and Drole both glaring at the vampires, their arms folded tight across their chests.

"Let me see if I have understood this correctly," the archangel taunted as he appeared to examine his nails. "You, our enemies, want our protection? What makes you think we would be foolish enough to grant that?"

"I told you," Izraf growled, his voice low and hoarse, "we have decided to join your alliance. The demon clan are the aggressors in this war. Your clan are the rightful rulers of Britannia."

"This is true." Ludoshel took yet another pace forwards, pressing into the vampire king's personal space. "Still, I am surprised to hear that you have finally accepted this wisdom…" He paused, before muttering, "It is almost as if you needed sanctuary from the demons."

"How does he know," a small vampire hissed and Elizabeth looked at the trembling blonde, Orlondi the Rose if she remembered rightly. Her eyes swept over the rest of the clan, ticking off the other figures she recognised one by one. Evidently the vampires had not been attacked. There did not appear to be any missing except…

"Where's Princess Gelda?" Elizabeth asked, the question leaving her lips without thought. Ludoshel swung round towards her, his face shrouded in fury. "Elizabeth, if you could hold your tongue? It is not your place to interrupt the negotiations."

"She's eloped. With that demon," Orlondi whined, and Elizabeth stared at him, wondering just how stupid the vampire could be. It was clear from Izraf's glowering face that he had not intended to the alliance to learn this information. "The one they call The Executioner."

"So," Ludoshel said triumphantly as he turned to face Izraf. "Your daughter has run away with the youngest of the princes and the demons have determined to exterminate you. I cannot say I blame them. Your pitiful race has nothing to offer.

"But…" Ludoshel rubbed his chin dramatically and Elizabeth almost gasped, anger and pity churning her insides as the vampires visibly trembled. "I am willing to allow you to join our alliance. On two conditions."

"Which are?" Izraf prompted into the ringing silence.

"That you tell us everything you know about the demons. Everything," Ludoshel said with emphasis. "I want every last detail. No matter how trivial it seems to you. And I want your absolute and unquestioning loyalty. One wrong move from you and I will kill you where you stand."

Elizabeth watched, horror flooding her senses as Izraf nodded his head, before Ludoshel barked out a harsh laugh. As the others began to relax, some moving towards their newest members of their alliance, Elizabeth stood stock still, the familiar ache returning to her chest. "You brother is gone? What does this mean, Meliodas?" she whispered under her breath, her words swallowed by the bustle and shouts as the vampires were herded away. "Why could we not have done the same? I love you, I miss you." A tear dropped down Elizabeth's face as her grief and sorrow overwhelmed her.


	3. Death And Design

Red, crimson puddles covered the floor where blood had poured onto the dusty earth. Elizabeth stood stock still, her throat stinging as tears pricked the back of her eyes and the taste of iron filled her senses. There was so much _death, _the ground littered with bodies, many still as stones, only a few twitching and groaning in agony.

"Victory!" The cry resounded over the battlefield, the goddess clan answering the triumphant call. "Victory!" her comrades yelled back, her ears ringing with the sound, her teeth clenching involuntarily at the tasteless celebration. Victory it may be, but at what cost? Among the hundreds of corpses littering the ground, some dark, some fair, from all the races of Britannia, were many with white wings, feathers stained red, the appendages sticking out at odd angles.

Their side had suffered terrible casualties. The vampires lay dead, every last one of the clan slaughtered by the demon forces. Elizabeth closed her eyes, her head feeling light and faint as she tried to block out the image of Ren Of The Black Claw, her body torn and crumpled, a hole pierced right through her chest. She felt sick, disgusted, and very tired of war.

"They proved useful after all." Elizabeth whipped round, feeling her face flush with anger as she looked into Ludoshel's self-satisfied face. "The vampires were the perfect decoy. The demons were so busy with them they forgot about the rest of us. Look," he gloated as he gestured over the land. "The scum can hardly recover from this."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth tried to yell but her voice came out in a barely-audible whisper. "We may have won this battle but it is hardly the war. The demons can't have sent out more than a fifth of their forces."

"True enough, if you mean those vapid foot soldiers. But have you really failed to notice the significance of this fight?" The disapproval in the archangel's tone made her blood boil. "You are such an innocent, Elizabeth," Ludoshel taunted, "you really are blind to the implications?"

Ludoshel's face pulled into a smirk. "Look there," he commanded as he gestured to a spot right in the middle of melee. Elizabeth peered at the mass of bodies, her attention caught by the ruffle of fabric, a white cloak as it fluttered in the breeze. The garment was draped over a corpse, evidently a demon to judge from his semi-nakedness. Beside him lay another body, tawny hair matted, her form completely bare, her darkness having dissolved as her life force drained away.

"The Commandments of Reticence and Purity," Ludoshel explained excitedly as he turned back towards her. "And we have also felled the Commandments of Faith, Pierty, Patience, Repose, Death and Truth. That is the bulk of them gone, don't you understand?" he barked as Elizabeth froze, her heart pounding in her chest. "The demons cannot possibly recover from this. We have won this battle and we will triumph in this war. Britannia is as good as ours."

"And what of Love?" Elizabeth asked breathlessly, her hands curling and uncurling at her sides as she fought to contain her spiralling emotions. _Please don't be harmed, please don't be harmed_ she repeated over and over in her mind, her silent prayer taking all of her focus.

"You talk of love? For demons?" Ludoshel scoffed, his brows drawing into a deep scowl. "You were always a fool, but this is beyond ludicrous. You…"

"She speaks of the Commandment." Elizabeth panicked, her breathing coming in sharp bursts, blood ticking in her veins like an itch under her skin. She closed her eyes as Mael drew close, the waves of his power rolling through the air his unmistakable signature. "The Lady Elizabeth is asking what has become of Prince Meliodas, the one who holds the Commandment of Love."

"Oh!" Ludoshel said crossly, "well how was I supposed to know? He escaped, irritatingly," he added. The relief Elizabeth felt was immediate in its effect, and she felt her shoulders droop as she the tears threatened to flow. The anxiety she had felt was too strong to fade, the respite from her terror merely leaving her vulnerable. It was all she could do to withstand the tremor in her legs, the urge to sink to her knees in gratitude almost overwhelming her. She hardly heard as Ludoshel continued, "We lost the doll, too, but no matter. I understand he is not the one who holds the Commandment."

"What did you do with them, brother? Did you seal them in amber?" Mael asked as he sheathed his sword, the winged weapon scraping against metal as he stowed it away.

Ludoshel looked with irritation at the archangel, the corners of his mouth turned down. "Why would I need to seal them? They are deceased, completely and utterly cold?"

"I don't mean the fighters, I mean their Commandments," Mael said patiently, his brows creasing into a frown. "You know they can pass those among themselves."

"How do you know that?" Elizabeth asked sharply just as Ludoshel gasped in shock. She bit her lip hard enough to taste blood, wondering how she could cover her indiscretion. She should not be aware of this information. Meliodas had told her when he had spoken of Zeldris, concerned that his brother would be made to take one if the war continued. The sun had shone warmly as she held the demon close, running her fingers through his bright hair and wishing she could banish all the pain he was feeling.

Mael looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I… um… heard it somewhere I suppose…"

"You are both fools!" Ludoshel yelled as Mael hung his head. "Why did you take so long to disclose this information? I will speak to you later. For now, we can only pray it is not too late." Without further word, Ludoshel shot into the sky, disturbing the air around them.

"He will have taken them, Meliodas I mean," Mael said slowly, his cheeks flushed red as he looked at Elizabeth. "I… overheard you," he admitted, his face contorting with shame.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked gently, reaching out to lay a hand on his arm. It was hard to see her childhood friend in discomfort. "You can tell me, Mael. What's been going on?"

Mael swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing slightly as he struggled to speak. "I did not want you to ever find out, but I can't keep secrets from you. I've been watching you, and him, at the sky palace..." Mael trailed off sheepishly and Elizabeth froze, her arm dropping to her side as she stared at the archangel she had cared for and trusted.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I really am," Mael continued into the silence. "At first I just wanted to make sure you were safe, to protect you if anything went wrong. But… it soon became clear you were in no danger. I tried to stop looking, I did! I just…"

Elizabeth waited, the initial disgust that had twisted at her insides already simmering to something like sorrow. "I couldn't," Mael whispered, his eyes fixed on the dirt. "I… I care for you. I just wanted to be near you. I wanted what _he _had, so I watched, torture that it was. I should have realised what I dreamed of was impossible. You love him. I can see that. I didn't really accept it until I saw you so desolate, but I know that now. I am so sorry. I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but I just want you to be happy and I promise you I will never lie to you again."

Elizabeth took several deep breaths, before gagging slightly, the air perfumed as it was with charcoal and death. She could see the regret Mael felt was genuine; his shoulders were slumped, his bright blue eyes downcast. He looked the very picture of misery. "I forgive you," she murmured, forcing herself to give sound to the words. It would be easier to do what she knew to be right if she made the declaration out loud.

"He is fine, Meliodas I mean," Mael said quickly, rushing in before Elizabeth could say anything further. "I saw him depart with what remained of the demons. The slight injuries he sustained will be easy to heal."

Elizabeth sighed, the knowledge that her beloved was safe giving her space to consider what was in front of her. Her gaze returned to the scale of the slaughter: the demons had suffered heavy casualties certainly but nothing to their own losses. Vampires were lying dead on the ground in their hundreds, glassy eyes and broken limbs. "This is terrible," she whispered, her heart sinking to her stomach. "Why did Ludoshel allow so many to die."

"It… was a deliberate strategy," Mael said unwillingly, and once more Elizabeth stared at him with incredulity. "My brother discussed it with the Supreme Deity," he continued, the words almost falling over themselves in his eagerness to offload them. "The vampires were sent in to draw the demons' focus. Their king is livid about the loss of The Executioner. It was not intended that any would survive this attack."

"This was on purpose?" Elizabeth felt a sudden prickling at the back of her eyes as she took in more and more bodies belong to their new allies. Each and every one felt like a stab to her heart, knowing that they had been a deliberate sacrifice. "But this is barbaric," she said, choking back her sob as Mael placed a comforting arm round her shoulders. "She can't do this," Elizabeth declared. "She just _can't_."

"I agree." Elizabeth spun round to look Mael straight in the face, her mouth dropping open slightly as she saw the determined line of his jaw. The archangel was never one to disagree with her mother. "No, I mean it," he continued, obviously sensing Elizabeth's confusion. "If our clan treat our allies like this, the other races will turn on us. Besides," Mael added as he swallowed hard, "I… you… you're not going to be happy until you are reunited with that demon. And that's not going to happen while Her Grace is in charge."

"What are you saying?" Elizabeth peered carefully into Mael's face. "You _hate_ demons. Why are you…"

"I was wrong," Mael said simply as he shrugged his shoulders. "Meliodas is no devil. He saved your life today. Most of the demons here were killed by our army, but not the Commandments of Patience and Repose. They are dead by Meliodas's hand. Both were intent on attacking you. I was flying to your aid but if he had not acted you would have been killed. My brother always said they were incapable of feeling, the demons. Well, the things I have seen today would suggest he is wrong. And the vampires did not deserve this fate."

"What can we do?" Elizabeth groaned as she once more took in the piles of corpses. "We have to stop this. Whatever it takes!"

"Are you sure?" Mael asked and Elizabeth looked up at him sharply, stretching her neck a little. "Because there is a way. It's just… insane."

"What is it?" Elizabeth watched as Mael's lip trembled slightly, his face pinching as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"You must take your mother's place." Mael examined her with a critical eye. "If you became our leader you could negotiate with the demons. _You_ could bring an end to this war."

Elizabeth laughed, the sound ringing out over the field. Several of those tending the wounded looked at her crossly, some tutting audibly as she quickly stifled her mirth. "I could never beat my mother," she said between giggles. "You may not have noticed but she is much more powerful than I am…"

"But she is not more powerful than both of us, at least not at noon." The breath caught in Elizabeth's lungs, the world tilting slightly on its axis as she processed Mael's words. When the sun reached its zenith in the sky he was indeed invincible. With her help, maybe…

"We could at least try it, what's the worst that could happen?" Mael chuckled as he gave voice to her thoughts and Elizabeth once more started to laugh. "I think it is a risk worth taking at any rate. What do you think?"

Elizabeth reached out a hand, taking Mael's tentatively in her own, the flesh warm and comforting in her hold. "Yes," she said simply as the archangel nodded, their fingers lacing together as they made their pact.

Meliodas stood to attention in the shadowy gloom, his hearts pounding fast in his chest. He was not frightened, not really. However badly the battle had gone, he was confident his part in the goddess' victory was not known, and was sure that whatever chastisement he would face, nothing serious would befall his person. His father, however harsh, was far too fond of him for that, not to mention Chandler would come to his aid if push came to shove.

Still, it was not pleasant standing in the throne room, the atmosphere so chill it could freeze blood. Meliodas wondered if it was deliberately designed to intimidate, before deciding it was, the huge, ornate onyx of the throne as it stood on the dais, towering over the rest of the space. His father sat like stone in the very centre of the chair, his fingers thrumming on the carved armrests. The prince did not need to look into the king's face to know that his father was seething with fury.

"Explain yourself!" the demon king yelled, his knuckles turning pale as he gripped the arms of the throne. "All of this kingdom's resources have been invested in your development. How could you have failed in your task so completely?"

Meliodas took several breaths, his face working as he let the anger that raged burn through his mind. Lips clamped together, he indulged the wrath for a minute, counting the seconds as silence echoed through the room. After the minute was up, he imagined a box, carved from rosewood with a silver clasp. He placed the anger within the confines of the container, closing it with a bang before filing it away. He had scoffed when Chandler had first sought to teach him this trick, and has grown irritated as his tutor insisted on repeating the lesson over and over again until he had mastered the skill, but he had to admit that it worked.

"We were unexpectedly ambushed," Meliodas said slowly, forcing his breathing to remain regular and his arms to hang limp at his sides. "As per Your Majesty's instructions, our soldiers put all their energies into destroying the vampires when their clan first appeared on the battlefield. They were so engrossed, the goddess clan were able to take them by surprise, with the catastrophic results of which I have told you. The vampire princess was not there," he added, not quite succeeding in keeping the spite out of his tone. "Nor was Zeldris…."

"You will not speak that traitor's name! At least not until he has returned. Once he is back here where he belongs and has been re-educated to forget that wretched female, then we can welcome your brother back into the fold."

"I have explained," Meliodas said as patiently as he could, "Ze… the one of whom you speak is untraceable. He cannot be located…"

"Nonetheless you will find him!" the demon king boomed, his fist banging hard on the arm of the throne. The clang of metal rang through the air, and Meliodas saw a small crack appear in the onyx. Evidently his father really was furious. "More than half our best warriors have gone! You will go fetch the boy. We need him to turn this war back in our favour. And no, I do not care what methods you use, fair or foul, I want him here and I want him _now._ You will leave no stone unturned in your search."

Meliodas bowed, seeing his father would not be dissuaded. "Your will is my command," he muttered, as he began to step backwards away from the king.

"Oh, and Meliodas," the demon king said, his voice sounding thoughtful and the prince stood stock still. It was never a good sign when his father sounded like that. "The girl he has with him, make sure you do her no harm. She will be useful. Bring her back here to me. The traitor will need to be taught a lesson."

Meliodas gasped, and he looked his father full in the face, horror flooding through him as he saw the cold smile. "You… you can't…" he protested. "Zeldris…"

"I told you not to speak his name! And as for 'can't', who here is king? One day you will succeed me, it is true, but not for many millennia to come. Until then you will shut up and do as you are told.

"And another thing," the king added as Meliodas felt his face glow with an unwelcome heat. "I have been told the goddess slut, Elizabeth I believe is her name, spoke to you some little time ago. Her audacity is beyond my forgiveness. You will see to it that she does not survive your next encounter. Failure on this occasion will not be tolerated."

Meliodas gulped, making his exit without further word, turning to stride through the hallways as soon as he had quitted the room. There was absolutely no way he could carry out these instructions. To drag Zeldris back against his will was bad enough but to place the one he loved in such peril? Let alone what he was to do with Elizabeth. The longer they had been apart, the more he had come to realise how much he adored her. Seeing her so close to death in the battle had near driven him mad, and he had acted without thinking, the bodies of Aranak and Zeno at his feet causing him some surprise. To kill her himself was absolutely impossible.

Mind working fast, Meliodas practically ran through the palace, the soft pad of his feet on the deep pile carpet changing to the clang of metal on stone as he made his way down to the dungeons. The blue demons guarding the prison he sought cawed at his approach, but stepped aside in response to Meliodas's glare. He stepped through the barrier, the magic seal preventing the entrance of all but himself and the tutors, the only ones allowed to converse with this particular captive.

As always the room was surprisingly warm, the amber glow of the fire cheerfully lighting the space, illuminating the many books piled every which way on shelves, on the desk positioned in the middle of the room, and the floor all around it. Behind the desk sat the man he sought, his thin, kindly face brightened with his smile. "Greetings, Captain," the man called as he wheeled his chair around the table towards Meliodas. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need your help." Meliodas's jaw worked as he wondered how to put his request into words, his discomforted ending when Gowther said, "Yes, I have been expecting you. I take it the king has finally threatened your brother, and now you need to find a way to challenge his command?"

"How is it you always know everything?" Meliodas grumbled, and he folded his arms across his chest.

Gowther chuckled as he stroked his goatee. "That is my business," he finally replied, "and the question is also irrelevant. What you really need to ask is whether I will give you my Commandment."

"That is what I came here for," Meliodas admitted. "I see no other way out of this than to challenge my father for the throne, otherwise he will not rest until Zeldris is ruined. I know my brother," Meliodas said softly. "He will not come back without a fight. No doubt my father will torture him, and the vampire he loves. I have the other Commandments; I took them during the battle. I just need yours."

Gowther continued to stroke his beard thoughtfully. "You know this enterprise is not without peril," he said, a statement not a question. "If you absorb the Commandments and take on so much power you may never be the same person again."

"I will take that chance." Meliodas squared his shoulders, drawing himself up to his full height. "Don't worry, I intend to relinquish the power as soon as my task is done. I… have a reason for wishing to be able to go to Britannia."

"So the rumours are true. You are in love with a goddess?" Gowther asked. Meliodas paused, then slowly inclined his head. There was no point concealing this fact from Gowther; he would find out eventually anyway.

"Then I will give to you the Commandment Of Selflessness," Gowther agreed. Without further warning he began to mutter the incantation, the light shining on the stones fading from gold to indigo. The air crackled, the scent of charcoal filling his senses as a floating orb materialised before the mage.

"Use it well," Gowther said simply as he held out the prize, allowing Meliodas to take it from his hand. "Britannia needs peace. When you have accomplished your goal, see to it that you end the war. It is the only way to protect the goddess you care for."

"I will, I promise," Meliodas agreed as he quickly took his leave to make his way back through the castle to prepare for the fight.


	4. The Fight For Freedom

He was so _tired. _Meliodas sighed as he walked back through the hallways, heading towards the sanctuary of his room. The Commandments he carried buzzed like flies in his pocket, an incessant hum as they thrummed with magic. At one time in his life he would have given anything, _everything,_ to feel so much power in his hands. But now his enthusiasm was tempered with fear: if his plan failed Elizabeth would be in significant danger.

How long would it take him to absorb the Commandments? He tried to remember his lessons from Chandler all those years ago, about the importance of taking on new power slowly. The risks were well documented; madness and death were the perils of impatience. But if he left himself vulnerable for too long, the prospect of discovery was all too real. He tried to complete the calculations in his head, seeing how much of the ideal waiting time could be shaved off without risking his health and sanity.

So lost in thought was he that it took him a while to register that his room was not unoccupied, a small, shadowy figure skulking next to the heavy red, velvet curtains. "Sire," the portly figure murmured as it bent into a bow, "I know what you are planning, and I have come to offer you my assistance."

"You have, Chandler?" Meliodas asked, his eyes widening as he stepped forwards. "But why…"

"We both have." Meliodas jumped slightly at the sound of the second voice, lighter and more melodic than the gravelly tones of his tutor. "After much consideration we have agreed that you must be the next king. I do not say that I like it," Cusack continued, his lips pursing to a thin line as his hands clenched tight. "You are not as worthy of the crown as _my_ pupil. But I have been persuaded that your ascension to the throne will be in Prince Zeldris's best interests. I want your solemn promise though that you will treat him with respect, and welcome him back to his ancestral home."

Meliodas just about managed to stifle a chuckle. Cusack always did talk like an ass where his brother was concerned. "Of course," he said suavely, noting the way Cusack's shoulders fell, his long moustache swaying slightly as his features relaxed. "I don't want Zeldris to be banished. I want him back, too. He and Princess Gelda can live here. I have no problems with her."

"The vampire is as may be," Cusack said crossly, "but I dare say the prince will not return without her."

"This is all moot, Napping," Chandler growled impatiently. "What matters is how we take it from here."

"I quite agree." Meliodas shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, his hands closing round the fluttering bundles of energy. "I have the Commandments. I will take them as my own and challenge my father when I have absorbed their power. I need you to make sure that I'm not disturbed while this happens."

"It is not as simple as that, Sire," Chandler cautioned as he lent on his staff, his beady eyes closing momentarily as he marshalled his thoughts. "His Majesty will surely sense what you are doing if you undertake the process here. You must go to Britannia, as far away as possible so that your actions are not detected. Even then, your father will likely suspect something, unless Napping and I keep him occupied."

"We will stay here with His Majesty while you absorb the decrees," Cusack continued at Chandler's signal. "We will give you as much time as possible but once you feel it is safe to end the process you must do so. We will not be able to keep him occupied for long."

"We will help you with the fight, when you return," Chandler added as Cusack inclined his head in a nod. Both tutors stood stock still, one with his back ramrod straight, the other hunched and wizened, both with looked of pure determination on their faces. Meliodas remembered all the hell he had put them though, and it had been just him, Zeldris being a teacher's pet, and regret flooded his soul as he looked at them, the two faithful servants who were prepared to risk their lives for him and his brother.

He knew he ought to say thank you, but the words stuck in his throat. Instead he did what he had never done before and bowed low before the pair, his fringe falling over his face to obscure his vision. He did not see the look of astonishment that passed between the tutors, or the knowing smile that they shared before he righted himself.

Without another word, Meliodas strode across the room to the window, flinging it open with a flourish. The world was dark outside, the landscape swallowed in black, but that did not matter, he knew his way around. Without turning to look at the masters, Meliodas summoned his darkness to form wings on his back, before swooping out into the night, his hearts leaping into his mouth as he fell through the air.

Elizabeth stood outside of the door, her hand outstretched as her legs trembled slightly beneath her. She suddenly felt very cold, as if ice were flowing through her veins. It was not often that she stood here, in this hall of polished white marble columns and the sparkling mosaic floor with dozens of goddesses depicted tiny stone as they bowed in obedience to their shining queen, and never without an invitation.

The urge to reach out to Mael was sudden and overwhelming, but Elizabeth forced herself to keep her hands at her sides. "This is madness," she whispered as she felt the blood drain from her face. "She'll kill us both, you know she will. Let's go. We don't have to do this. We…"

"We do, Lady Elizabeth," Mael said softly, his gentle voice echoing through the vast space. "Her Highness will have sensed our presence and she will have divined our intention. If we don't try it now we never will."

Elizabeth blurted out, "But what if the plan fails? What if…"

"Then it will be my pleasure to die by your side."

Mael looked at her kindly, a reassuring smile on his face. "You are a powerful goddess, Elizabeth, not only in strength but in your kindness and generosity. You are the one who should lead our clan. This is your destiny. And we have a plan. Let's go execute it, before more time passes."

Elizabeth nodded and stepped forwards until her hand rested on the golden doors. Usually they would open for her, but that was when the queen was expecting visitors. Indeed she was now, Elizabeth realised, as she felt the telltale hum of power resonating through the metal. Her mother was well aware of her presence and as Mael had said she must also know their purpose. Stealing herself, taking a gulp of the soft, warm air, Elizabeth pushed open the doors of the supreme deity's throne room.

Elizabeth's head swam with the strong aroma of incense, so overpowering it crowded out every other sensation. She could practically taste it, the smell clinging to her tongue like cloying powder, and she suppressed the urge to wrinkle her nose in disgust. Her feet slipped slightly on the polished stone, gleaming marble as pale as alabaster, as she walked carefully towards the dais. She held her head high, her jaw set with determination, refusing to acknowledge the fear that gnawed at her insides. She was not generally afraid of fighting, not overly concerned with her physical safely, but her mother had always made her feel frightened and small. Her memories of her parent were fleeting, brief snatches of an almost impossibly beautiful woman, a statue with a hard, cruel smile who showed her no affection.

"To what to I owe this pleasure, daughter mine?" The voice was musical, like the strum of a harp, like water trickling gently from a fountain, and yet it made Elizabeth's blood run cold. She raised her eyes to her mother's face, squinting against the harsh, bright glare.

"Oh no need to tell me," the supreme deity snapped, the lyrical tone at once replaced with thunder. "I can see directly into your heart. You would dare to challenge _me_ for the throne, you and that pathetic shadow who dogs your footsteps. Mael, you are a great disappointment to me. If you had not been so weak, you could have been my dear son. Yet here you are supporting this usurper_._" The supreme deity's eyes flashed, a crackle of power shooting through the room making every hair on Elizabeth's arms stand to attention. "Are you so blind with love you cannot see your own folly?"

Elizabeth expected Mael to respond, but he stayed silent at her side, his power flowing from him to surround her, protecting her from the gathering chill. Elizabeth swallowed, taking comfort from his support, knowing that he was giving her space to take the lead. "We have come here to discuss your treatment of the vampires," the goddess said with steady authority. "The slaughter of an entire clan is..."

"I am your queen!" The supreme deity rose from her seat, her long, flowing robes rustling around her. "What happens in this war is for me to determine."

"No." Elizabeth stood before her mother, her power tingling in her fingertips, her whole body ready for the attack. "They were our allies. Killing them all was _wrong _and it is not who our clan want to be."

"Do you dare to lecture me about _my_ clan?" The light around the queen shone more brightly, the rays blinding as they bounced off the many large mirrors which hung on the walls. "You? A slut of a girl who threw yourself at a demon? Yes I know about your sordid affair," the supreme deity barked as Elizabeth's mouth fell open. "I have known all along. And if you think I will step aside for a disgusting little whore like you then you are entirely mistaken." Elizabeth swallowed hard, around the painful lump that had appeared in her throat as doubt crept under her skin, paralysing her.

Mael called, "You will not speak to Princess Elizabeth in that way!"

"Silence!" The queen rounded on the archangel, who Elizabeth was amazed to see stood his ground, his face set hard. Then all of a sudden the atmosphere relaxed, Elizabeth gaping as the queen gracefully shrugged her shoulders before returning to her throne, taking a seat with an indifferent air. "But come now children, let us end this unpleasantness. Even now I am prepared to forgive you both, to welcome you back into the fold. You are not to blame, my dear daughter, for that demon's advances. If you repent of your actions we can set this sordid business to one side."

Elizabeth breathed in the heavily perfumed air, the hypnotic tone of her mother's voice dulling her senses. Liquid warmth flooded her chest as she looked into the queen's smiling face, her white arms stretched out towards her, inviting her approach in a way she had so rarely seen. Elizabeth floated towards her as if in a dream, wanting to feel her mother's embrace, needing the promised forgiveness and love. The queen's smile broadened as she approached, her face relaxing as Elizabeth continued to move. "Do not worry, I will make that demon pay for his arrogance," the supreme deity said smugly as her daughter stepped closer. "He will regret the day he dared to touch you. I will make it so he wishes he had never been born."

The spell was broken. Elizabeth gasped, pushing the cosy comfort away. "No!" she shouted as she ground to a halt, almost tripping over her feet. "I won't let you hurt him."

"Now!" Mael yelled, and before Elizabeth could blink he had hurled himself at the supreme deity, flying towards her at impossible speed. The princess watched as two disks of light, their edges sharp and jagged, materialised in Mael's hands. The archangel hurled the missiles at her mother's head before drawing his winged sword, slashing it directly into the supreme deity's face. Quickly, Elizabeth sent her own power to follow the attack, a ball of Arc rushing behind them.

Of course, it was to no avail. The queen almost lazily swatted the attacks aside, a cruel smile that twisted her face just visible through her burning halo of light. The bright power grew, engulfing the whole room and Elizabeth shielded her face with one hand as she closed her eyes against the glare. Blinded and confused, she only just managed to jump out of the way as a wave of water washed towards her, a rush of wind ruffling her wings as she tasted salt on the air.

Mael was relentless. Even as the queen moved, he sent out his power in a continuous flurry of attacks as he soared through the air. But he was no more than a gnat against the supreme deity's great stature. Elizabeth held her breath as he dove and twirled, her stomach dropping as she followed suit, doing her best to land a blow. Her heart leapt into her mouth as Mael faltered, and the queen smacked him to the ground with an immaculate hand. Triumph rang in the bark of her laughter as Mael lay broken on the throne room floor, his wings crumpled beneath him and his hair spread out like silver threads.

Quickly Elizabeth flew to his side, pushing out her powers to heal his injuries. She watched as his limbs snapped back into place, gritting her teeth as they knit together with an audible crack. Finally, Mael opened his eyes and she breathed a sigh of relief as he grinned sheepishly up at her, before drawing himself into a sitting position.

This time the wave did hit them. Elizabeth found herself gasping for breath as she was knocked to the ground, every muscle in her body aching with the force of the impact. She could barely register the shiver and cold as the water quickly soaked through to her skin as she scrambled to try and gain the surface, her lungs screaming for oxygen as her limbs floundered. Her hand brushed against Mael's sleeve, the woven fabric scratching at her fingertips and she clung to him, doing her best to pull them both up and away, fighting against the continued onslaught as the tsunami kept rushing over them.

Somehow they made it up out of the mess, away from the rolling waves of the sea. Flying was difficult, her feathers soaked along with her clothes, weighing her down and knocking her off balance. Then suddenly she once more felt the warmth of the sun, her body seeming to glow as she basked in the heat, her wings moving more easily, small shards of salt falling to the ground as the water evaporated. Mael gently let go of her as she righted herself in the air, his heat retreating as they both prepared for another attack.

This time they had no chance to send out their power. Elizabeth found herself being thrown back through the room to land with a smack against the golden doors. Mael grunted in pain as he fell down beside her. This time the breath caught in her lungs as she look at him, his head bloodied and bruised from the impact, and once more she called her magic to the ready. His blotched, purpling bruise faded to skin as she healed him, his consciousness returning only just in time for them both to dodge a huge sheet of Arc that flashed through the space. The force shattered the mirrors that lined the walls so that splinters of glass tinkled around them. The once immaculate throne room was carnage, but amidst the wreckage her mother stood firm, her presence as graceful and unblemished as ever.

Elizabeth looked desperately out of the window, her eyes fixed on the position of the sun and her teeth clenched as she realised their mistake. She and Mael had moved too early: there was no way they could last through these attacks until noon.

As he looked at the clearing he had chosen in northern Britannia, Meliodas felt his misgivings plaguing him so sharply that he could feel his hands tremble. To take on all ten of his father's Commandments was no simple task, and he grit his teeth, wondering what the surge of power might do to his body. Still, he had little choice, even if absorbing the power left him twisted and mutilated. If he was to protect Elizabeth from his father's wrath, whatever might befall him was a risk he had to take.

Mind made up, Meliodas pulled the Commandments out into the open, the air seeming to still as the orbs floated before him. The colour seemed to be sucked from his surroundings, the verdant grass fading to grey, the bright sparkling blue of the lake turning to sludge. The cheerful hum of the insects dulled to a drone, and fragrant scent of wild garlic grew rancid in his nostrils. The power the Commandments held was malignant, darkness swirling erratically inside them like trapped flies. He swallowed hard, then muttered the words of the spell, the very light of the sun dimming as he gave voice to the words.

The orbs of might flew around him, surrounding him in a hissing circle, and a dark cocoon formed around him as they moved. Meliodas stood, arms resting by his sides, his face a mask of perfect indifference as the spell started to work, and he felt the magic begin to seep through to his soul. Electricity ran along his arms, flowing through his veins and causing he hairs on the back of his neck to stand to attention. It felt exhilarating, exciting, and his hearts beat wildly in his chest as he abandoned himself to the thrill. He could feel the potential growing within him. He would be a _God_. Immortal, invincible, a being to be worshiped and obeyed.

Just as the light of Britannia was shut off completely from his view, the darkness of the cocoon swallowing him whole, Meliodas suddenly twisted round, sensing the presence he had left behind in the throne room. He gasped, his eyes widening in fear as his father's aura bloomed, engulfing him, an unbearable pain clawing at his insides. "Elizabeth!" Meliodas screamed, panic gripping him tight as the deep rumble of the demon king's laugh echoed through his mind. "Elizabeth!" he yelled as the face of his father loomed before him, the dark eyes flashing with unmistakable triumph.


	5. Actions And Consequences

The pain was blinding. Meliodas felt his brain squeeze in his head, white flashes appearing before his eyes even as he shut them tight. The noise was deafening: the rush of wind, the buzz of the Commandments as they flew around his body and the booming voice of his father, the barks of cold laughter echoing in his mind. It was all he could do to remain standing, but he forced his limbs to do his will, even as they trembled so that he felt he would fall to his knees. In a rush, Meliodas realised that was what the demon king wanted, had _always_ wanted: children not just obedient to his will but perfect instruments for wielding his power.

He grit his teeth as the laughter grew louder. He could feel the king trying to force his way into his body, his muscles tensing against the intrusion, every sinew and nerve fighting to keep the malignant presence at bay. "Elizabeth!" he screamed as the pain intensified, desperation clawing at his insides. He loved her, desperately, and he would protect her, he _would_ save her whatever the cost.

With a snarl, Meliodas pushed hard against the black power that was threatening to engulf him, straining against the demon king's advance with all his might. It was not much, but it was enough to make the king falter, and he summoned his powers to him, ready to fight and fight until he could no longer stand.

"This is futile, son," the demon king boomed, his voice bouncing off the inside of Meliodas's head and the walls of the cocoon that he had created. The king, it seemed, was everywhere, his father's looming presence dominating the space, dark tendrils is power both surrounding Meliodas and consuming him, trying to tear at his innards and sear his mind. The king continued over the crackle of noise, "Without the Commandments you cannot hope to defeat me, and with them you cannot expect to resist me. They are my power, they are a part of me. Your only choice is to embrace your fate."

"No!" Meliodas yelled, summoning his blade and batting the Commandments away as they tried to approach him, weaving expertly and at lighting speed through the air. His sword sliced back and forth, sending the orbs scattering, only for them to twist mid-flight and dive at him again, and each time he managed once more to deflect them. But it was no use. Focusing on keeping himself clear of the bundles of power left him vulnerable to the king's attack. Lightning flashed around him, a fierce wind whipping his clothes and battering his skin as power singed the restless air, the smell of flames and ash cloying in his nostrils.

Then to his surprise the king suddenly stumbled, the dark, brooding image before him shivering, its form fading round the edges as it sparked with blue light. He felt a great pressure leave his mind and he filled his lungs with the air, feeling relief at being able to inhale freely. The king bellowed, then turned away from Meliodas, the anger that throbbed through the space completely unmistakable. It was then that Meliodas saw the dim shapes of two men, one short and round, the other tall and lean, both seemingly set in the middle distance, and his hearts thumped in his chest. The masters had been true to their word. Chandler and Cusack had come to his aid.

"What is this?" the king hissed, his voice unnaturally quiet.

Chandler stepped forward, his gait slow as he leaned heavily on his staff. "We have come to challenge you," the demon said calmly, as he looked the king square in the face, the thin skin around his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

"Indeed," Cusack intoned as he drew himself to his full height. "The time has come."

"Master Meliodas must be protected," Chandler agreed as he threw his staff away, his hands coming to rest on his hips. "Are you ready, Napping?"

"Of course," Before Meliodas could truly appreciate what was happening the two demons flew together, their bodies breaking down and reforming as they collided with a smack. The pair of them fused, reshaping, rebuilding, a roar of triumph resounding as their power exploded, making Meliodas's limbs tremble with the force.

The beast they formed was huge, its white flanks like those of a powerful horse, impossibly bulky and heaving with muscle. Atop sat the body of a demon with an equally powerful physique, his torso clad in armour, four arms holding several weapons and a burnished shield. Meliodas stared, wondering where he has seen this beast before, his mind tracking back to his childhood days, sunlight dappled on faded parchment in the dusty old library where and and Zeldris would idle time away as they studied.

Meliodas felt his jaw grow slack as his memory lurched into life. "The original demon," he gasped, as he watched the horse steady itself, hooves clopping on the ground as if it was preparing to charge. "But… you were banished, centuries ago…"

"We were broken in two." The voice sounded both loud and quiet, sonorous and harsh, its pitch simultaneously high and low. "The punishment for our betrayal was a lifetime of service to the demon lord, to prepare his sons to be the perfect vassals for his power. You did not expect that we would come to care for them," the demon said steadily as he stared at the king, and though its eyes were hidden, Meliodas thought he could detect a smile playing on its lips. "You did not expect that one day we would place them before you."

"You dare to challenge me? Again?" The king laughed, the sound almost alive with genuine amusement. "That worked out so well for you last time you have come for a rematch? Think carefully, Sinner. This time your life will not be spared."

The demon did not bother to reply. Instead he launched himself at the king, his swords of darkness held aloft as he charged. The distraction was just enough for Meliodas to gain control, to send the Commandments away from his form. "I love you, Elizabeth, I always will," he murmured to himself as he too surged on the king, the bright white of her aura filling his mind with a comforting light as he surged on his parent. "This is for Elizabeth," he yelled as he took an almighty swing, aiming his sword to slice his father's eyes.

The fight was relentless. Both the Sinner and Meliodas battered at the king in their separate locations, dealing as much damage as it was possible to inflict. The air turned sour as it whirled, and Meliodas choked the putrid wind, his lungs squeezing as the atmosphere soured. The king grinned, his dark eyes flashing as he raised his huge sword for the kill, and Meliodas stood still, a sudden calm washing through him, ready for death as the weapon swung down.

But the blow never fell. Instead Meliodas saw the demon king stumble, his father's roar of indignation enough to make shivers run up his spine. The Sinner had clearly landed a blow; the demon was panting hard, its flanks beaded with sweat, as it circled round for another attack. At the same time, Meliodas leapt up into the air, only to find himself smacked down to the ground, darkness crawling through his veins like worms as his limbs lay prostrate on the floor. His body it appeared was no longer his own, and he could not hope to counter the assault.

"Elizabeth!" he screamed as the pain grew, and he pictured the goddess as she stood before him, her starlight hair blowing softly in the warm breeze, her eyes full of kindness and understanding and love. He loved her! Had he not always loved her? It was as if when he finally stood with her, the long grass brushing against the leather of their boots, that he had finally found a missing part of his very soul. As he closed his eyes, giving way to the vision, he felt the goddess' light move through him, the bright glow expanding to fill his heart. He loved her. He would always love her. And he would never again let her go.

It took him a moment or two to register that he could move, and even longer to sense rather than hear the screech which tore through the space, and that was no longer on the inside of his head. The demon king was flailing, his body breaking down before Meliodas's eyes, the power of his darkness succumbing to the sudden light. The cocoon had cracked, the rays of the sun streaming into the interior, and his father did not seem able to withstand the force of the elements.

"Farewell young master, this is for you!" the strange voice called and Meliodas looked round in time to watch the Sinner launch himself at the demon king. The demon's weapon slid straight into his father's eye, piercing his head right through. The king yelled, anger and frustration mixed with fear, the sound alien, bringing both triumph and alarm. Meliodas bit his lip as the king collapsed to the floor, and the Sinner started to disintegrate, his form breaking apart, pieces of himself detaching and disappearing into the ether. "Remember us," the demon said softly as he began to fade. "We always did our best for you."

Then suddenly Meliodas stood alone in the clearing, feeling the wind gently ruffle his hair, hearing the sound of the birds and insects, the smell of water so fresh he could practically taste it. The cocoon was gone, the landscape a mix of green and blues, yellow flowers sorting the grass. The Commandments once more buzzed at his side, occasionally bumping into him in what felt to be a companionable way, the malice and intent gone from their movements. He had won. The demon king was no more. It was only left to him to consume the power which now fawned about him so that he could resume his place as leader of his clan.

"Not yet, sorry," he murmured to the orbs of power before scooping them up into his pocket. "We have a war to end," he added as he summoned his wings, ignoring the ache in his limbs as he prepared for flight.

"Mael!" Elizabeth screamed as the archangel somehow managed to stand, forcing his broken body to shield her from view. She quickly pushed out her powers, pressing her healing into his body, willing his injuries to vanish and his wounds to close. It was an effort, far more difficult than should have been the case, and Elizabeth realised her magic was running thin, the continued exertions having depleted her reserves.

Mael did not turn to face her, but continued to stare straight ahead at her mother who stood before the dais, surrounded by broken glass and smashed plaster, white powder covering the shining gold and polished marble. The queen's musical laughter floated sonorously through the room. Elizabeth cast a quick glance out of the window, trying to calculate how long they had to keep up the fight. But her brain would not work, her mind sluggish under the strain of the fight and the ever-present incense which made her head spin. She had no idea what to do, and try as she might she felt the call of sleep, the pull of dreams as she swayed unsteadily on her feet.

"That's it my children," the queen intoned, the fog in Elizabeth's mind spreading, creeping into every nook and crevice. "Relax, sleep. All this is a fantasy, nothing more than a nightmare. Sleep, forget. When you wake it will all have faded, will be nothing more than a dream. You are my obedient daughter, my dear future son. Relax, and let yourselves be healed."

Elizabeth felt her limbs go limp, her teeth and hands unclenching slowly as she allowed her eyes to close, the hypnotic music of her mother's voice soothing her soul. Why was she here, fighting the woman who gave her life? It must indeed be a dream, a nightmare, a trick of her warped imagination. How could she ever had dared to harm the queen, their benefactor, their god, the one who had saved their clan, the one who was the only true ruler of Britannia and all the lands around? Elizabeth closed her eyes, her head lying on clouds, the taste of honey growing strong on her tongue. She would do as she was told. She would sleep and forget. She would be the obedient daughter that was a credit to the queen, and never step out of line again.

Then it hit her. A sunny smile, green eyes sparking in the morning light, a bright laugh, warm arms around her, warm lips pressed to hers. "Meliodas," she whispered as her lover appeared, his image growing sharper and clearer as loved bloomed in her breast. "I am doing this for Meliodas," she said with more certainty, her resolve growing as she focused on the demon she cared for more than anything in the world. Memories came flooding back as she opened her heart, the way he had first found her and allowed her to plead for the lives of her allies, the way they had stood in the ruins of the Sky Palace, rubble around them, the bark of a dog as it leapt into her arms, Estarossa's soft fur warm under her fingertips. The other was all lies, false comfort she had to resist, however painful the alternative may be.

Elizabeth suddenly stood, pushing every last ounce of her power out of her fingertips, putting all of her strength into the attack. "Meliodas!" she screamed as she channeled her magic, her energy speeding through the air like a bullet to smack straight into the queen's face. The supreme deity yelled, her once lyrical voice now harsh as sandpaper as she hurled abuse at her whore of a daughter. Elizabeth panted, sanity restored but unable to summon anything more for a further attack. She was spent, done, defenceless against the queen's wrath, and she shuddered, her heart beating wildly as the queen turned towards her. The supreme deity's face was completely obscured by her light, her power blooming like flowers, the air cracking as she prepared her lethal attack.

Then Elizabeth felt sudden rush of air, the blazing heat of the sun heating her through to her bones and making sweat break out on her forehead and back, trickles running down the line of her wings. The room suddenly seemed too small, the gold beginning to drip from the walls as the queen's white light was crowded out with golden rays. Elizabeth glanced to her right, only to wince, swinging her gaze to the floor as Mael rose into the air. Her brief glance had shown her that the archangel's body was larger than she had ever seen it before, his head held proud as he puffed out his chest, his wings unfurled and burning like fire as he rushed like a comet towards the queen.

She could not look. She closed her eyes tight, her teeth clenched hard as she willed herself to block out the sound of the screams. The hour had come: it was noon and Mael was invincible, his Grace so powerful he could not be defeated and she knew that the queen would not survive. The smell was her first clue that it was all over, the sickening stench of burning fat and hair making Elizabeth wretch, her stomach heaving as she fell to the floor, her palms pressed into the marble as she spat bile onto the stone.

How long she stayed like this she could not afterwards remember, but she was brought to her senses by the soft drag of her hair as it was pulled away from her face and neck, a comforting hand running in circles over her back. "I… I'm sorry," Mael rasped out, his voice little more than a choke. "I… I didn't… I had no choice."

Elizabeth nodded, her abdomen in knots but she managed to swallow enough to regain control of her body. The windows were smashed, the smell of the clean, clear air spilling into the room, displacing the odour of death and incense. But though her thoughts could come more clearly, she still could not process what had happened, could not seem to decide even what she should say in response to the man who had slaughtered her mother.

"Elizabeth," Mael murmured, "I am sorry, but you need to pull yourself together. Our army is in battle at this very moment. People will be killed. You are our leader now, and you have the power to stop it."

Peace. With a start, Elizabeth forced herself to stand, but she found she was unable to meet Mael's gaze. She nodded, keeping her eyes averted as she stretched out her wings, spreading her feathers as she prepared for flight. She would end the war, stop the killing, then lead her people to a brighter future. It was all she could do to atone for what she had done.

The ground was quiet. Meliodas stared, horror freezing him in place as he looked at the corpses which littered the ground. There were even more casualties than the last time: demons, goddesses, giants, fairies and humans, all of them slaughtered for a pointless war. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth," he said quietly, his voice almost a whisper. "I failed."

He did not look up as a shadow slid over the land, blotting out the sun as his gaze panned to the ground, his fringe falling over his eyes to obscure his vision. The visitor's energy was familiar, so dear to him that it was almost as if it were his own. He was not surprised when he heard a slight rustle of dry grass as someone landed lightly next to him, their presence so close he could almost feel the soft feathers against his own wings.

"I came too late," Elizabeth whispered, the pain in her voice making his hearts seize with pity.

"This is my fault," Meliodas said in a rush, the words tumbling over one another as he struggled to talk. "If I had just defected to your side as we planned, if I had only…"

"You can't know that." Elizabeth took a step towards him, and he started as he felt her hand curl over his own. "Maybe things would have been better, maybe worse. We cannot tell what are all the consequences of our actions, we can only learn to live with the sin we bear."

Meliodas swallowed, his hand clenched hard in a fist as Elizabeth tightened her grip. "But I failed," he protested. "I wanted to save you. I wanted…"

"We both wanted peace, a life without fighting, a life where everyone is free to live and to love. And I still want that, Meliodas. And I want you. What do you say? Will you join me this time? Will you help me rebuild our clans and our world?"

Meliodas swallowed, the lump in his throat painful, blocking any response he might have wanted to utter. Instead, he uncurled his fist, his and Elizabeth's fingers lacing together as he finally returned the pressure of her hold.

A/N: Thank you so much for sticking with this story. I really hope you enjoyed it.

In case of interest, I am pleased to be able to say that I have written an exclusive story for the first NNT Zine which has recently been opened for pre-orders. The artwork which will feature in this publication is truly stunning and a number of amazing authors have contributed stories.

If you would like more information about the Zine you can find it at nntzine on Tumblr or Twitter.


End file.
